


The Woods

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Light Angst, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Series, Smut, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A Strange Feeling

“Come on, babe! It’s gonna be fun this Halloween! Everyone will be going and they’re all taking their dates. I can’t possibly be going without one!” said Taehyung pouting. He hugged you from behind while you were making a sandwich in the kitchen.

“Awe, baby. Where is it anyway?”

“The woods, around Namjoon’s neighborhood. Trust me, you’ll love it! When we were kids, The guys and I used to put on scary costumes during Halloween and we’d go there before we spent the night camping out by the lake. It gets really pretty during Halloween.” said Taehyung chuckling, reminiscing his childhood memory.

“Oh, why’s that?”

“Like, fireflies would only come out during that time of the year and there was this waterfall and you can see the moon as if it's right above it. Really beautiful.”

“Huh. Interesting. And all seven of you used to go there in costumes and catch fireflies?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Didn’t you guys go trick or treating or something?”

“Well, our parents didn’t allow us to go back then.” Taehyung shrugged his shoulders innocently.

“You guys are such nerds.” You teased him, making him laugh.

“Well, you’re dating one of them so that makes you a nerd too.”

“Fair enough.”

That was cute, the tradition he used to do with his group of friends back when they were kids but you had to admit, that was a little bit weird. Why didn’t their parents let them trick or treating? However, you felt for him, knowing that he probably just missed his childhood playground and wanted to revisit it. On a side note, you couldn’t hide the fact that you actually didn’t want to go anywhere this Halloween but you didn’t want to be selfish either so that really put you in a dilemma. 

“Well, I don’t know, Tae. You know how I feel about woods. What if we just stay at home and relax? We can watch scary movies, eat popcorn and then maybe… We can do something fun….. in bed? Like, you can wear a vampire costume and fake fangs or something ‘cause I’d loooove to be sucked dry by you.”

“Damn, woman, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He whispered in your ear, making your neck hair stood on end with his deep voice. You could feel his bulge at the small of your back as he hugged you tighter and gently bit your earlobe. You didn’t stop him though, curious to see how far he’d go. The next thing you knew, he was placing open-mouthed kisses along your neck and his hands went to squeeze your breasts that were braless underneath the thin layer of your shirt. He seemed to be enjoying the sound of you whimpering before him a lot. You leaned your head back on his right shoulder, turned your face towards him and he took that chance to kiss you passionately. His hands swiftly slipped under your panties, dipping one digit into your already wet core and sliding it to your clit, spreading the wetness. Naturally, you arched your back and opened your legs a little bit wider for him. Tongues still entangled together as you moaned in his mouth. 

“Already so wet for Daddy, huh?”

When Taehyung was on his Daddy mode, you knew well to go into your ‘subspace’ so you were prepared for what was coming. And you knew he was going to make you say yes to his pleading in the end.

“Are you my babygirl?” Asked Taehyung as he inserted the second finger and skillfully played with your core, making your knees weak and you had to grab the edge of the kitchen counter for support.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“So, are we both going together for Halloween?”

“I- I don’t-”

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of you, making you whined loudly. He was driving you crazy! 

"P-please, Daddyyy…"

“Babygirl, let’s try this again,” Taehyung’s deep voice echoed in your ear. His middle finger rubbed your clit in a circular motion and you threw your head back in pleasure and agony, not wanting for him to stop again. “A good girl won’t let her Daddy go unaccompanied, will she?”

“N-no, D-daddy…Mmmhmm..”

“Good. So she will go with her Daddy for Halloween, right?”

Taehyung slowly inserted his middle finger back into your core now and soon his ring finger followed. The sensation was pleasuring you like nothing or nobody else could. His long lean fingers always managed to make you weak.

“Ahhh… P-please…”

Hearing you not saying what he wanted to hear, he kept his fingers still inside your throbbing core. Taehyung really knew how to make you go nuts and succumb to him.

“What is it, babygirl? I didn’t hear you say ‘yes’.”

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! I will go with you.” You cried out desperately, making him chuckle. 

“You’re so cute when you're desperate like this,” said Taehyung as he pulled his fingers out once again only to turn your body around and unbuckled his belt. Impatient, you helped him pull his jeans and briefs down just enough to release his long thick member. He slid your panties down eagerly and grabbed the back of your thighs to sit you on the kitchen counter.

“You’ve been a good girl for Daddy. You deserve a reward. Now, spread your legs wider for me, will you?”

You did as he said, knowing that you were going to feel sore after this. 

*****

“Tae, we’re not lost, aren’t we?” You asked anxiously in the passenger's seat of his black Rubicon Jeep as he drove further into the narrow road that could only fit for two cars. Tall, dense birch trees adorn each side of the road with their yellow leaves during this season. The view was actually quite pretty despite the fact that you might be lost in the middle of nowhere.

“No, of course not.” He glanced at you from the driver’s seat, genuinely worried because you looked uneasy. “Babe, is something wrong? You look a little pale.”

To be very honest, there was something about the woods that gave you discomfort. You had no idea what it was, though, just wishing you could get to Taehyung’s cabin quickly to have a peaceful evening before going hiking in the woods tomorrow morning and camping out for Halloween Night.

“I’m fi- Tae! Cat!” 

Taehyung suddenly hit the brakes very hard, forcing both of you to bounce off hard on your seatbelts. Shocked, your heart felt like it was going to pop off of your ribcage. 

There was this black cat with bright yellow eyes just stood frozen in the middle of the road, staring at the two of you.

“You alright?” Taehyung looked at you with such worries but he sounded shocked as well. 

“Y-yeah.” You answered weakly.

“Fucking cat! Almost got us into an accident!” Taehyung honked aggressively at it, trying to get it to move aside but it wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s just a cat, Tae- ” Your voice got cut by your own dismay, noticing that the cat was carrying something. “H-hey, what’s that in its mouth?”

“Uh, I don’t know- “ Taehyung squinted his eyes so he could see clearly. “Whoa, I think it’s a bird!”

“What?” 

If you weren’t freaking out by now, you must be lying. This gave you more discomfort than you already had. You meant, of course, it wasn’t unusual for cats to be preying on mice or birds but you had never actually seen them do that in front of your eyes before. It was quite odd for you.

Taehyung honked again several times until the cat finally moved while still staring at you, giving you chills. 

“Thank God, we’re almost there. Had enough of this creepy road already,” said Taehyung as the car started to move.

“Tae, can I be honest with you?” You looked at his side profile from your seat and he glanced at you briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

“Of course.”

“I don't have a good feeling about this trip.”

“Why? Is something bothering you?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“I- I don’t know.” You sighed as Taehyung took your hand in his free hand, trying to comfort you.

“We can go back.” He said, looking at you with a stiff smile.

Instantly you felt selfish. You knew how much he wanted this trip to happen. Him and his six very good friends whose bond was thicker than blood were just missing their childhood playground after not having visited for fifteen years.

“Well, we’ve gone this far… Maybe we can stay for a day or two. I know how much you missed this place, Tae.” You gave him a warm smile and kissed the back of his hand while your fingers were still intertwined with his.

“Thank you, baby. I love you,” said Taehyung as he kissed your hand back.

You chuckled at his remarks. “But promise me, we’ll go home the morning after the camping is over.”

“Deal.”

*******

About twenty minutes later, the car pulled into the driveway of a beautiful cabin. It was unexpectedly very modern and minimalist. You really thought it was going to be a rather creepy one but you were wrong.

“Well, here we are,” Taehyung said, after parking the car.

You got out and your mouth was gaping in awe. The cabin was surrounded by birch trees with their yellow leaves everywhere and the serene sound of insects humming from a distance carried away by the wind and the rustling sound of the leaves made the atmosphere even more sublime. The worries you had been feeling all the way there instantly gone. For a moment, at least. 

"Tae, this is beautiful."

"My parents did a full renovation a few years ago. This cabin isn't what I used to remember as a kid. But this is not bad either."

"It's perfect, babe." You smiled at him who was trying to pull both of your heavy hiking bags out from the car's trunk. It was funny to see him struggling but he tried to keep his cool so you let him do it alone.

Once inside, you could see the neat living room with a fireplace and warm-colored furniture. Then you smiled again as you saw Taehyung's family picture with his parents and his younger brother and sister above the fireplace. He was probably only ten years old in the picture. But soon enough your smile faltered when you realized they wore an all-black attire from top to toe and none of them was smiling either, which was weird but you tried to think nothing of it, really. Maybe it was a thing back then and besides, it wasn't the first time you saw unfriendly faces in a family picture.  
Next to that frame, was a picture of him with his pack of brothers when they were kids, in the woods, wearing scary costumes. So cute, you thought. You immediately recognized Taehyung who was dressed up as a surgeon, you guessed, with all the fake blood splattered on his white doctor's coat. This must be one of those Halloween memories he was talking about. As you were adoring this picture, you noticed something in the background of it. You leaned in closer, squinted your eyes and to your surprise, there was a black cat caught in the frame. This one looked extremely similar to the one you almost hit on the road before. It was just standing there behind one of the kids. 

"Babe, will you help me with these, please?" Taehyung asked out of breath in the doorway, snapping you out of your thoughts which you tried to shrug off. You were sure there wasn't only one black cat in this area. 

"O-oh, yeah. S-sure." 

After helping him with the bags, you walked around and getting used to the cabin for a little bit. You told Taehyung that you would take advantage of his outdoor jacuzzi on the back to relax. After all, you got only one night before going for a tiresome hike tomorrow for Halloween. He said he'd join you in a bit and you were excited, especially when you found a bottle of champagne on the cabinet near the living room. What a perfect combination.

You threw the bathrobe you were wearing to the wooden floor beside the jacuzzi tub, leaving you only in a bikini and hurriedly stepped inside because the cold wind made your body shiver. 

"Ah, this is nice. Really nice." You whispered to yourself as you poured the champagne to the glass and took a sip.

Felt relaxed, you shut your eyes, rested your head back, and tried to enjoy the serene sound of the woods. But soon enough you realized that it was too quiet out here. You couldn’t even hear the sound of the wind or leaves rustling like before. It was as if you were in a sound-proof room and you couldn’t fathom the phenomenon. Uncomfortable, you opened your eyes and looked around, unsure of what were you looking for, though. All of a sudden you heard the sound of leaves and twigs rustling behind you. It started slowly but gradually it got louder and sounded like it came from everywhere now. Panicked, you moved your head to every direction, trying to find the source of the sound because you couldn’t see any bush moving anywhere. 

“Babe?” Taehyung’s voice startled you, making you jump. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you jumpy?”

Spontaneously you clutched your hands on your chest and you looked up to see Taehyung in his white bathrobe standing on the side of the jacuzzi, worried. 

“Oh my god, Tae! I- I thought I heard something behind the bushes.” You said, voice shaking, eyes brimming with tears.

“What? Are you sure?” 

“Yes! I heard it as clear as day!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go check, alright? You stay here.”

“No, Tae-”

“It’s okay, babe. Wait here.” Taehyung reassured you and began to walk carefully towards the bushes behind the cabin. He took the champagne bottle, intending to use it as a weapon if he encountered something threatening.

“Be careful, Tae. Please.” Your voice sounded like a whisper, not sure if he could hear it or not as he kept walking further away from where you were. 

You kept your eyes locked at his back, super worried and scared at the same time. He kept his guard up by holding out the champagne bottle and was so ready to fling it to anything when he got to the back of the bushes. But there was nothing. He straightened his back and lowered the champagne bottle in his right hand. Still attempting to make sure there was really nothing, he walked further inside the woods. You could hear the rustling sound he made slowly faltered and it was silent again.

“.....Tae?” You worriedly shouted but there was no answer. “Kim Taehyung, where are you? Come back!”

Relief washed over you as you saw him coming back and walking towards you.

“I found nothing." The scared look on your face was still evident so he suggested, "Why don’t we go inside. You can rest up and I’ll make you a hot chocolate.”

“O-okay.”

Once inside, you decided to take a long hot shower to calm your nerves. And honestly, you felt bad for Taehyung for having to worry about you so much. You just didn’t want to ruin this for him but you being paranoid every now and then was so not helping.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, you went to search for Taehyung and found him in the kitchen, making the hot chocolate he promised. The kitchen was a little bit messy but you found it sweet that he went through all of it only to make you a cup of hot chocolate. You couldn’t be more in love with this man. And even though you had been dating for three years now, somehow it always felt like you two were in the honeymoon phase of dating. He wasn’t perfect but so were you and honestly, you couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. Of course, you fought sometimes but both of you somehow always managed to find your way back to each other. 

“Hey, babe. Are you feeling better?” He asked in his deep voice while stirring the milk in the pan. 

“Hey~ Yes, I’m feeling better. Thank you, baby.” You circled your arms around his abdomen from behind and rested the side of your head on his back. He felt so warm and the smell of his signature cologne invaded your nose. You loved it. 

“I’m sorry, Tae.”

“For what?” 

“This holiday is supposed to be fun for you but all I do is being paranoid.”

“Hey, no. Don’t apologize.” He turned around to cup your face in his hands, making you look straight at him in the eyes. “It’s okay. If anything, I’m the one who should be feeling bad because I made you come with me. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I mean, yeah, I wasn’t sure I wanted to go but I decided to in the end. So, no, you didn’t make me do anything.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Tae.”

He kissed your lips gently as if you were the most precious thing in the world. It made your heart flutter. But before you two could continue, the milk he was heating in the pan began to spill out, making the two of you panicked and it ended up with you both having to clean up the mess it made. 

Later you agreed to eat ramen for dinner and Taehyung was an expert in cooking ramen so you trusted him with that without having to worry he might blow up the entire cabin. After you both finished eating, you let Taehyung take a shower while you were warming yourself up in front of the fireplace which Taehyung prepared before. You took some extra blankets and made a pedestal from pillows and sat comfortably facing the fireplace while waiting for him. The idle moment you were having right now forced all the bad thoughts and feelings you had in your mind from today to resurface and you couldn’t help but worry. Again. In all honesty, you hated yourself for this. Thankfully, Taehyung came in soon enough to rescue you from yourself. 

“Someone’s feeling comfortable.” He flashed a smile and came over to you. His dark wet hair fell down, covering his forehead and it was nearly impossible for anyone to look so good in just a plain black T-shirt and sweatpants but here he was.

“Come here, I brought extra blankets from the guest bedroom.” 

He followed your order with a huge grin on his face, showcasing his adorable boxy smile. Before lying down behind you, he kissed your forehead on the way and it made your heart melt. Taehyung was such a loving boyfriend. You loved that so much about him and you kind of felt like you hadn’t done enough for him. He always took care of you. So, tonight, you thought, since you had the cabin all to yourselves, you wanted to return the favor and indulged him with all the love he deserved.

You tilted your head to your right and smiled down at him endearingly who were lying down behind you. You could feel his abdomen slightly pressed against the lower part of your back as his right hand propped his head and his other one caressed your back. 

“You’ve been staring at me for one minute straight I’m starting to get creeped out.” You both laughed at his remarks.

Slowly you scooted over towards him and lied down too so you were now facing him. Placing your hand on the side of his face, your thumb caressed his cheek. Both pair of eyes looking at each other lovingly and then you closed the gap in between by kissing his lips gently. He peered at you from behind his heavy-lidded eyes when you broke away but he took you in for another kiss. You absolutely adored his aftershave smell. And the way he nibbled on your lower lip and then sucked it, always managed to send shivers down your spine and made you crave for more. Without breaking the kiss, you pushed him down on his back with your body and climbed on top of him, legs on each side of his hips and your groin on top of his. Things escalated quickly when his tongue invaded your mouth, fighting for dominance with yours and you felt his hands slowly traced your thighs up until they were firmly rested on your hips, lifting up your long, brown, knit sweater that was covering your buttocks along the way and revealing the white panties you were wearing. You started to feel wet down there so you broke the hot making-out session and placed your hands on his shoulders for leverage as you began to move your hips back and forth excruciatingly slow, teasing him.

"Ahhh… Babe…" His deep low groan escaped his mouth.

"You always take care of me. Now, let me take care of you." You said, breathless, feeling the bulge in his pants.

Other than being in front of the fireplace, it felt as if it was a hundred degrees in here. Stealthily, your hands slipped underneath his shirt only to lift it up and threw it to the side, leaving him only in his sweatpants, but not going to be for long. You dipped your head in the crook of his neck while gently leaving open-mouthed kisses over and over again on his golden honey skin, making him whine, especially when you used your tongue to lick and nibble on it. The sound he made let you know that he enjoyed it. Then you moved your kisses south of his body, grazing his beautiful collarbone with your teeth, and you proceeded to give his nipples a nice suck before your lips reached his lower abs. You looked up at him and found him looking back at you. Lust was written all over his face. You wasted no more time as you pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down along with his underwear and threw them wherever. You took his long veiny shaft impatiently with your hand and began to lick from the base to the top. You repeated the motion a few more times before rolling your tongue on his tip and finally took him in your hot wet mouth, earning a series of hisses and grunts from him when you did it again and again. He threw his head back as he enjoyed the sensation you made him feel.  
Flattening your tongue, you took him deeper inch by inch until you could feel his tip nudged your soft palate in the back of your mouth and you only let go when you gagged. Strings of saliva were the only thing connecting you and his fully erect member. You almost lost it when Taehyung moaned as it was one of the things he did that could drive you to the edge. Your panties was soaking wet by now and you got really impatient, wanting to feel him inside you immediately. So you brought your fingers to the hem of your panties and pulled it down past your thighs, feeling a tingle of cold air brushed through your wet throbbing core. You got Taehyung in the palm of your hands now as you positioned yourself on top of him and took his shaft in your hand only to rub it on your slippery lips a little bit too long. He hadn’t even got inside you yet but he made you feel so good you moaned his name loudly.

“B-babe... Stop teasing..” He pleaded, voice low and thick with arousal. 

His wish was your command. You guided his member at your entrance and slowly sank yourself deeper inch by inch until he was inside you completely. Your moans and his grunts filled each others’ ears. His hands grabbed your buttocks firmly and spread them apart as you started rolling your hips. 

“Mmmm, you feel so good, Tae.”

“Ahhh, yes, baby. I love it when you roll your hips like that. Keep moving.” He breathlessly commanded. 

You weren’t planning to stop anytime soon anyway and instead, you moved faster on him, your hands pushed his chest for support. The next thing you knew, he brought his thumb to play with your clit, doubling your pleasure as you felt you were almost reaching your high. You slowed down a little bit because you couldn’t cum too soon. Crouching down, you kissed him endearingly on the lips before starting to move again slowly. You placed your hands flat on the carpeted floor, trapping his head in between as his hands now moved up your body and cupped your breasts firmly, making you moan. You continued to sink up and down on him as the sound of skin slapping skin echoed loudly in the air and you felt a familiar tingling in your belly. He felt you were close so he took your hands and intertwined his fingers with yours. His eyes bore into yours as if encouraging you to keep going but you soon shut your eyes tightly and threw your head back when you were getting closer and closer and the sound of your moans getting higher until you screamed his name out loud as you reached climax. You couldn’t care less because nobody could hear you two deep in these woods. Your whole body was trembling, you were gasping for air violently and collapsing on top of Taehyung. He wrapped his arms around your body and peppered loving kisses on the crown of your head, it made you feel warm and loved inside. Only he could make you feel this way and no one else. As you came down a little from your high, he began to thrust his hips upwards in and out of you, slowly. His arms still wrapped tightly around your back as he did so and your body rocked against his. Taehyung continued thrusting impatiently as he tried to find his release and the slapping sounds were getting a little louder and you were whimpering violently on top of him. 

“Aaaaahhhh Tae-” You screamed his name.

“Come on, baby. I’m so close.” He whispered breathlessly in your ears.

“Y-yes! Oh my god!”

“Fuck you feel so good... Now make Daddy cum.”

His words made your walls clench tighter around him and you felt him getting closer as the pace of his thrusts became messier and sloppier. And with one final deep push, he groaned in your ears as he unloaded your oversensitive core with shots of his cum, it drove you insane. The both of you were lying still for a bit and gasped for air but after a few moments, he pulled out but only to flip you over so you were now lying on your back underneath him. You could feel his cum leaking out from inside of your core. Then he positioned his member in front of your entrance and slowly pushing into you and once again you felt your walls being stretched. There was something about him tonight that made you feel like he truly, genuinely adored and wanted you but at the same time, there was a pang of angst when you tried to understand his eagerness and passion as if it was going to be the last time he touched you and made love to you like this.

“Can you handle a few more rounds, babygirl? ‘Cause Daddy’s not finished.”

Oh, shit. It’s gonna be a long night.

*********To be continued*******


	2. The Truth Untold

The crackling sound of the burning logs woke you up from your sleep. You were lying on your side, facing the fireplace as you tried to open your heavy eyelids. It was a little unusual for you to wake up in the middle of the night after several rounds of sex. Normally you would be exhausted and sleep until noon the next day but something set you off this time. Looking past your shoulder, you noticed Taehyung wasn’t anywhere to be found so you wrapped your naked body in a blanket and decided to go look for him.

“Tae?” You called out as you walked to the kitchen, legs were still a little wobbly from earlier that night. You lost count of how many times you cum. It was overwhelming but you loved it. Taehyung was not in the kitchen and you were wondering where he might be so you tried to search the bedrooms and bathrooms but he wasn’t there either. Then you peeked out from behind the glass door towards the dimly lit back porch only to see that the jacuzzi still looked like how you left it earlier but still no Taehyung. You would be lying if you weren’t worried by now. Lastly, you went to peek from behind the curtain to the front porch and breathed a sigh of relief as the sight of his back in his black shirt, crouching down with his arms propping himself on the railing came into view.

_What is he doing?_

You put on your boots and startled him when you turned the doorknob. He looked flustered, immediately hiding his right hand behind his back. But of course, he couldn’t hide smoke so you knew he was smoking. It was only weird for you because he stopped smoking years ago, even before you were with him. So now you were really worried, what could possibly triggered him to go back to his old habit.

“H-hey- W-why aren’t you sleeping?” He asked rigidly.

“You weren’t spooning me so I woke up.” You said, joking, trying to give him some hints that he didn’t have to worry about you finding out he started smoking again.

“O-oh.” He smiled awkwardly, scratching his head as you walked towards him until you stood so close in front of him.

“Tae, you don’t have to hide anything from me. I mean, I can see the smoke from behind you anyway.”

He laughed, showcasing his perfectly aligned teeth behind his adorable boxy smile and unhid his hand.

“You know you can tell me anything, right, Tae?” You genuinely asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Give me that." You laid your palm in front of your chest and his defeated look was adorable. Maybe he thought you were going to be mad but you took the cigarette and smoked it instead. It took him off guard and the surprised, blank look on his face was priceless. The familiar taste soon filled your esophagus but since it had been years since you last smoked too, you coughed a few times and made him cackle.

"Ugh, what are you smoking? This tastes like shit." Your remarks made him chuckle even more.

"You're so cute." He laughed and spread his arms, gesturing you to come to his embrace.

"Come here." He said. You did as he told you to, resting the side of your head on his chest. He peppered light kisses before he rested his cheek on the crown of your head.

"Tae, I don't want you to feel like you're alone. You have me and you can share everything with me. I'm not going anywhere." You said softly, not wanting to push him to tell you his problems this instance.

"I know, baby. I know." The two of you just stayed silent for a minute in each other's arms before he said that he loved you and you immediately returned it. This kind of moment was the one that you wished was going to last forever but the weather said otherwise.

"Tae, it's cold. Let's go inside and sleep. We have to wake up in literally three hours."

"Ah, shit." But he didn't let go of you yet and instead he said, "Hey, what if we don't have to go? Let's just stay here."

You looked up at him confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Namjoon and the others?"

"Well, uh- I mean-"

"Tae, if this has something to do with me being paranoid earlier, you don't have to worry, okay? I'm fine. I want you to enjoy this and be happy. Besides, what are you gonna tell them? I mean, you guys have been waiting for this trip to happen since months ago, right? Are you sure you wanna bail at the last minute?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, definitely looking defeated. You really wondered what was bothering him and it made you worry so much. They had been planning this trip for months and to suddenly see him wanting to bail like this was really odd. All you wanted to do was for him to be happy and you didn't want your anxiety to get in the way of his happiness. After a few moments, he finally made up his mind.

"You're right." Said Taehyung, letting out a heavy long sigh. "Let's just go back inside and get some sleep."

********************************

“Oh, there they are.” You said, pointing to a group of people at the side of the road. As much as you weren’t sure about this trip, it was always nice to see familiar faces and that you would be going with a relatively large group with up to fourteen people including you and Taehyung.

He didn’t say anything as he steered the wheel to the right and got out of the main road, making the car shook slightly when the tires hit an uneven surface of the ground. You could see that all of them were actually already gathered as you two were the last ones to arrive. It was especially hard to wake Taehyung up this morning. Well, you thought maybe it had something to do with the way he devoured you last night so he got exhausted or something.

You were all smiles when you got off the car, again, letting Taehyung to handle your bags just to tease him. Ali, Namjoon's girlfriend was the first one to welcome you with her sweet smile and a wave of his hand. You knew Ali from a friend of yours before she dated Namjoon so it was nice to see her here.

"Ah, finally you guys came! I really thought you were not gonna show up. Almost left you out." Namjoon said to you, smiling, as he walked up to his girlfriend's side. You couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for showing up an hour late.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Joon. We slept pretty late last night."

"Oooh~ did you two have a sexy time in the cabin?" Jimin cooed from behind Namjoon with a huge grin plastered on his cheeky face. Out of all Taehyung's friends, you were the most familiar with Jimin. You went on a double date a few times with him and his boyfriend, Hyunjin, and they were the loveliest couple you had ever met.

"Hey, Jimin! I've missed you!" You exclaimed excitedly upon seeing his face and ran to hug him.

"Missed you too, Bubu! How have you been? You never texted me anymore." He said, whining but hugging you back nonetheless.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, Jimin. Let’s go shopping next week! Oh, where's Hyunjin by the way?"

"O-oh, didn't Tae tell you?"

"Umm, tell me what?" You looked puzzled.

"They're not together anymore." Namjoon chimed in.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine." Jimin waved his hand. "I'm here with my new boyfriend, though. Come here, I want to introduce him to you."

Before following Jimin, you looked back to check up on Taehyung. Namjoon went to help him out with your bags and judging from their facial expressions, they were talking about something pretty serious.

"Did you have fun so far?" Asked Jimin, distracting you from your thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty much." You answered, trying not to tell him everything you felt. “So when did you two break up? What happened?”

“Uh, well. We just weren’t good together anymore.” He answered you with a smile but you believed he was actually still hurting.

Jimin then introduced you to his new boyfriend, Simon, and he dragged you to the rest of the group. He also introduced you to Jungkook’s girlfriend, Yoora, and Yoongi’s girlfriend, Diana, since they were single the last time you met them. Seokjin and Hoseok seemed to have found their new girls too. Seokjin was with Lana now and Hoseok was with Soori. Taehyung joined the crowd a few moments after that, followed by Namjoon and Ali. All of them were excited as they were talking and joking and made a fuss but Taehyung was looking like something was bothering his mind, as you noticed. You were honestly worried because he wasn’t being himself since morning.

“Hey, Tae? Are you feeling alright?” You worriedly asked, hugging him and he hugged you back.

To your surprise, his answer was nothing like you expected. “Stay close to me, okay? Whatever you do, we have to stick together.” He whispered in your ear.

“Wha-”

Before you could even finish asking, you heard Seokjin shouted, “Come on, let’s get going, you fools! We have wasted so much time already! We have to go right fucking now if we wanna get there before dark!”

Seokjin and his girlfriend, Lana, walked first in the front, so you assumed he must know the path well. Behind them were Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, and their partners. Taehyung was right in front of you and Ali and Namjoon were right behind you, they were the last in line. You were planning to follow Taehyung’s instructions to stay close to him, whatever he meant by that. At the moment you were honestly scared of bears or wolves or snakes. God, you hated snakes! Being bitten by it was the last thing you wanted. Jimin who was walking in front of Taehyung would occasionally turn around to joke with him. Taehyung still didn’t seem like himself but as for the rest of the group, well, basically all of them were quite chaotic. Ali would casually make conversation with you too, catching up with life and stuff but you couldn't really answer her properly since it had been months since your last work out session so you were running out of breath!

Around a couple of hours had passed. You were still focusing on your breaths so that you wouldn’t get suffocated but the group halted their steps when Seokjin did. Suddenly you heard a scream from either one of the guys' girlfriend and instantly put you into a high alert mode.

“What’s going on?” You asked Taehyung worriedly.

“I don’t know.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him, looking alarmed as well.

Okay, this was freaking you out. You couldn’t really see what was going on because Seokjin was practically about six feet apart from where you were.

“Hey, Seokjin, what is it?! What’s wrong?!” Namjoon yelled as the rest of the group who were walking a little bit behind were looking a little bit worried as well by the screaming. There were Jimin and Simon who sat at the nearest big rocks, trying to catch their breaths, you and Taehyung who were literally on edge since morning, and Namjoon and Ali who looked rather calm but this time they looked a little bit panic as well.

“I found a deer!” Seokjin yelled back.

“Okay, so why are we stopping?!” Namjoon asked.

“I think you guys should come here and have a look!” That was the only thing Seokjin said before the six of you walked up to where Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook and their partners were. Jungkook’s girlfriend, Yoora, seemed utterly shocked as she was crying and Jungkook was holding her arms. Others looked scared as well. You wondered what did they see. Soon enough, you gasped out loud, both hands covering your mouth when you saw that the deer was lying on the ground, bloody. Dead. But not just dead, its stomach was ripped open and as if it wasn’t a horrifying scene to witness already, the insides were scattered all over the place. Wait, it wasn’t just scattered. You traced the bloody intestine jutting out from the poor deer's stomach on the ground and it took a turn until it formed a circle with the deer in the middle of it. Horrified, your knees felt like giving up but Taehyung managed to catch you before you fall to the ground. You hid your face on his chest and mouthed 'oh my god' like a chant.

"Man, what the fuck is this?!" You heard Simon shouted in horror.

"Okay everybody, calm down." Yoongi tried to control the situation. "This is probably just a prank pulled by some assholes. We know there are a lot of them in this area."

"Yeah, I think he's right." Hoseok chimed in, looking a bit worried as well. His girlfriend, Soori, was clutching onto his arm so tightly, looking frightened.

“Let’s just go, guys.” You heard Jungkook pleaded softly.

“Okay, let’s get going. Stay close with each other.” Namjoon instructed.

You held Taehyung’s hand tightly as the both of you started to walk again. Everyone seemed to be on edge after that deer incident as none of them were really speaking at the moment and focused on hiking so they could reach the destination before dark. Both groups agreed to take a lunch break for as brief as possible and then resumed hiking. All of you were walking and walking and honestly, it felt as if you had been doing it forever and you wondered how much further until all of you arrived at the said location. Taehyung would occasionally check up on you, made sure you were okay. He really looked after you. But you soon realized that the sun had begun to go down. The watch on your left wrist showed it was already 6 pm and you started to get more and more anxious.

“Tae, how much further?”

“It should be close by now.” He answered, looking at his own watch.

“Are we lost?”

“I honestly don’t know. Seokjin supposed to know the way.”

“How could you not know? Didn’t you come here often?”

“It has been fifteen years! Of course, I don’t remember!” Taehyung snapped, surprising you. But you honestly understood why he did that. He might be tired and anxious too and you pushing him like that was ignorant.

“I’m sorry, Tae.”

“No, it’s okay. Let’s just keep walking so we can get there before dark, okay?” His voice softened and you nodded.

You didn’t really talk much for the next hour. But your mind went: What if you can’t get there before dark? Are you lost right now? Those thoughts haunted your mind as you kept walking in silence. All of a sudden you heard something from the woods. It sounded like ... a cat? Your neck hairs stood up instantly as you opened your eyes widely and tried to look for the source of the sound. You were sure it was a cat mewling, though. But when you tried to sharpen your hearing, you soon realized it wasn’t that. It sounded more like ... a woman's eerie weeping. That instant, your heart felt like it was going to stop and you literally couldn’t walk anymore.

“Babe, are you okay?” Taehyung worriedly asked when you halted your steps.

“Tae, do you hear that?” You said weakly, voice above a whisper, eyes brimmed with tears.

“What?”

“I’m hearing a woman’s voice.”

“A woma-”

“Can we just go back, please?”

“I don’t think we can go back now.”

“Please, I just want to go home, Tae. Please.” You pleaded weakly.

“Oh my god. Okay. Umm, let me talk to Namjoon.” He searched for the said man who was walking a few feet behind you. As they were talking, Ali came up to you.

“Are you alright?” She asked while walking beside you.

“Y-yeah. I just, I don’t think I can go on. I feel so dizzy.” You lied, not wanting to make anyone else worry.

“Do hear something in these woods?” Her straight-forward and out of nowhere question literally caught you off guard.

_How does she know?_

“I hear it too.” She calmly said, as if she could read your mind. “I’ve been hearing voices since I set foot on these woods, actually. They were calling my name.”

“Ali, is it a woman’s voice?”

“No, I hear a male’s voice. A deep voice. Sometimes, growls too.”

“Oh my god. Did you tell Namjoon about it?”

“I don’t- I don’t want to worry him. Besides, I’ve been taking some meds and that’s probably just a side effect of it, you know.”

You nodded in agreement then looked to where Namjoon and Taehyung were. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about but Namjoon’s facial expression was clearly not amused as he furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. Ali stayed beside you, silent, probably waiting for the next instructions. Soon, you heard Namjoon shouted loud enough so that the group in front of you could hear him.

“Guys, let’s stop here and camp out for the night!” The said group halted their movements at Namjoon’s instruction. Some of them threw their bags to the ground and some others took that chance to take a water break. Taehyung walked up to you, looking uneasy.

“Babe, it’s impossible to go back now because the sun is already setting. We don’t want to get lost at night. So, Namjoon said we all should camp here and we can go back in the morning.”

“I just don’t want to spend another minute in these woods, Tae.”

“I know, I know. But you know it’s dangerous to go now.”

Deep down inside you knew it was the only logical thing to do but you couldn't help but feel desperate. You didn't realize that you were crying now.

"Hey, hey, please don't cry." Taehyung pulled you in a hug and rubbed your back to calm you down. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do right now."

It wasn't his fault and it broke your heart to imagine him feeling guilty for taking you to this trip because you had been acting all crazy. So after pulling an effort to stop crying on his chest, you could finally calm yourself down though there wasn't a minute passed by without you being scared and anxious.

"I'm sorry, Tae."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's mine since the beginning."

"No, it's not. Look, you're right. We can't go now. Let's just set up a camp here for the night and make a fire." You said, wiping your tears.

Everyone was busy setting up their own tents including you and Taehyung, meanwhile, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook were trying to light the fire because it was getting dark and windy and cold. One by one came and gathered around the campfire that Jungkook successfully made. The fire warmed you up and it felt nice. Jimin, Simon, and Lana were boiling water to make ramen and you joined them, wanting to help out. All of you were so hungry that all the ramen were gone in only minutes. As you sat by the fire afterward, you noticed that Hoseok, Soori, Yoongi, and Diana were nowhere to be found. Maybe they were resting inside their tents by now, you thought. Taehyung came over to sit with you and handed a cup of hot tea for you to drink.

"Here, drink this to warm you up." He said.

"Thanks." You smiled up at him, taking the cup from his hand and blew it before you took a sip.

"So, what did you hear before?" Asked Taehyung curiously.

You took another sip of the hot tea and didn't answer him directly, trying to form sentences in your mind so that you wouldn’t sound crazy.

"I don't- I don't know what I heard anymore, Tae-" You couldn't really finish your sentences as you felt your head started spinning.

"Don't fight it."

"What?" You turned your head to look at him, filled with confusion. You had so many questions right now.

"Tae, What do you mean-"

"I'm sorry I have to do this." It was the last thing you heard before your body started losing its balance and the next thing you knew, you blacked out.

_What's going on?_

********************************

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

The eerie female scream snapped you awake. You tried to open your eyes and move your body with all your might but it felt as if they were betraying you. The hard, cold surface of the ground hurt your left cheek and you felt dead leaves and dirt in your mouth. Everything looked blurry when you finally able to open your eyes but you saw the campfire, so despite being in a panic state you were kind of relieved that you didn't wake up in an alien and scary location.

_But whose scream was that?_

Suddenly, you heard the sound of someone dragging something really heavy on the ground and it came from the direction where your feet were lying. Your heart was about to fall off your chest. Even more so when you heard the sound was getting closer and closer. Afraid, you shut your eyes, pretending you were still unconscious.

"Please don't do this. I beg you. Please!" The female voice sounded so weak and desperate and you didn't realize that tears began to fall down from your eyes sideways because of your position right now.

"Shut up!"

"Please, please…"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you right now!"

_Oh my fucking god. What is this? What’s happening?_

When they had walked passed you, you opened your eyes just a little, trying to grasp the situation. Much to your horror, the sight of the man who was dragging and threatening the woman was Seokjin and it was Lana on his hands. Her forehead was covered in blood as she was crying and pleading for Seokjin to spare her life.

_How could this happen?! Is this even real?! And where's Taehyung? Wait, is he in it too?_

Right now the only thing you were thinking was to escape. You had to find a way to get out of here no matter what. Forcing your stiff body, you managed to make your legs move little by little. A sting of pain rushed throughout your entire body. You didn't know how long you had been lying in the same position. Trying not to make any sound, very slowly you turned your body around and checked if there was anyone behind you. At the sight of no one and when you finally able to stand, you immediately ran for your life into the woods with your wobbly legs. But as you did so, you started to hear and feel that someone was chasing after you. The sobbing you let out was getting louder as fear was the only thing you could feel at the moment. You looked back to see who it was but you couldn't see anyone or anything. It was dark. In the panic state, your feet then stomped on some empty ground and that made you tumble down from a hill, cutting up the skin of your face and literally everywhere in the process. You landed on your stomach with a loud thump.

 _No, you can’t die now. Open your eyes. Stand up. Run._ With that voice in the back of your mind, once again, you tried to open your eyes. Groaning in pain, right now you couldn’t feel your right leg and couldn’t see clearly from your left eye. Shit, you must had hit some rocks in the eye while falling down. With a blurry sight and much to your surprise, you found the waterfall that Taehyung talked about before! Realizing that you could see the round, full moon shining brightly as if it was right above it. Just like Taehyung said. Well, he wasn’t lying about that. But how could you not hear the sound of the waterfall from where you were camping out? The distance wasn’t that far. And if that wasn’t fucked up enough, to your horror, your eyes landed on five familiar figures on tall wooden poles arranged in a circle. They were hung upside down alternately so one’s head was below, while the next one had their feet down and so on. You soon realized these people were Ali, Soori, Diana, Yoora, and Simon who showed no movement. Pools of blood were formed under each one of them. And you saw that there were two more empty wooden poles in the circle. You guessed that they were for you and Lana who was probably still being dragged here by Seokjin. After realizing the fucked up situation, you screamed your lungs out, being extremely frightened and desperate and you didn’t care anymore if any of them found you. You literally didn’t think you could escape this. All seven of them were not in sight. They could be anywhere. It was seven against one. But a voice in your head tried to tell you that even though it was very small, you still had a chance to live if you escape right now. And finally, you had determined that you would use your every last drop of your blood, sweat, and tears to escape from this godforsaken woods.

With great difficulty, you managed to stand up on your limping feet. You turned around and ready to run but someone was blocking your way and you hit him hard enough to make you fall back again to the ground. Realizing that the figure you hit was Taehyung, you got hysterical.

“No! Leave me alone! Go away!” You extruded him in horror as if you just saw a monster.

He immediately covered your mouth with his right hand trying to shush you as his left one held the back of your head.

“Hey, don’t make any sound or they’ll know where we are!” He whispered yelled at you.

With his hand still covering your mouth, you struggled to get loose and pleaded him not to kill you. His facial expression soon changed as he heard that, as if your words were making him really sad. 

“You know I won’t hurt you." He exhaled loudly. "And please stop struggling. I will let go if you promise not to scream or run without me. Promise?”

Tears streamed down your eyes to his hand and after a moment you decided to trust him right now as the chance of surviving was bigger with the two of you. You nodded your head a couple of times and slowly, he released his grip from your mouth.

“We have to run now. Stay close to me, okay?” He whispered and took your hand in his.

“But what about them? Ali, Simon, Lana-”

“I’m sorry we can’t save them right now.”

“No! Please!”

“They’re dead! Didn’t you see them? Do they look alive to you?”

“I saw Lana back in the camp, she was still alive, Tae.”

“Listen to me, nobody can escape those guys alive. Especially not tonight.”

“What do you mean? What are you actually?”

“I’ll explain everything once we get to the car. Please, we have to go right now.”

“I- I can barely feel my right leg.” You whispered, sobbing.

“You have to try. Just run as fast as you can.”

“O-okay.”

“Ready?” He pulled your hand at the sign of you nodding and stormed into the woods again.

You tried so hard to endure the pain because all you could think about right now was to survive and live. You ran without thinking and not knowing if Taehyung would really lead you to safety or death. Soon after, both of your steps were stopped upon seeing a male figure lurking in the dark. Half of his body was reflected by the moonlight peeking from the tall trees. Taehyung pulled you closer behind him, being alerted.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Let us pass, Jimin.”

Jimin came out from the dark, revealing his handsome and fair-skinned face under the moonlight.

“Kim Taehyung, you know damn well that the ritual will not be complete if there weren't seven sacrificial subjects.”

_Sacrificial subjects? What the fuck?!_

“I don’t care. You know I love her and I will never hurt her.”

Jimin let out a long sigh. “You’re a hopeless romantic. I envy you, really.”

“Let us leave, Jimin, please.”

“Even if I let you go, do you think you can pass the five of them?”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Before Jimin could respond with anything, another tall figure came out of the dark while clapping his hands mockingly.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Aren’t you two lovely.”

Taehyung’s body went rigid upon seeing Namjoon. He must be the leader of this group and everyone was afraid of him. One by one, other figures appeared from behind the trees. All of them were here now as they encircled you and Taehyung like wolves preying on their soon to be meal.

“Taehyung, you can’t possibly do this just because of a girl. We’ve been doing this ritual for centuries to survive. You know how important this is.” Hoseok tried to reason with him.

“Just let us take her and get this over with.” You heard Yoongi spoke in a cold tone and it sent shivers down your spine.

Seokjin stepped a little bit closer towards the both of you as he spoke, “Tae, listen to them. We don’t wanna fight you.”

“You know Mother won’t be happy if we fail to do the ritual, right?” Said the youngest, trying to get Taehyung to agree to surrender you to them.

Namjoon immediately chimed in, “This is why you should never date them more than six months or you’ll get attached to the feeling. You know better, my brother.”

You clutched onto Taehyung’s arms tighter, not knowing what to do at this moment. But you noticed that he and Jimin had been staring at each other as if having an unspoken conversation that only they knew and were planning on something. You really hoped they were. And all of a sudden and in one swift move, Jimin flung his clenched fist to Namjoon’s chest who was standing not far next to him. Apparently he was holding a knife and it went straight to Namjoon’s flesh. The surprised, betrayed look on his face was very legible as he began to bleed and the other guys were charging at Jimin. Taehyung took that chance to escape, with you holding his hand tightly. As you ran you looked past your shoulder once and screamed Jimin’s name when you saw him being stabbed over and over again but he still tried to swing his knife to the attackers, his own pack. And much to your horror, you saw that Jungkook was now chasing the both of you. He was really fast. Even when you and Taehyung were running with all your might, he could still catch you. Again, you looked past your shoulder only to see Jungkook was getting closer. But suddenly the trees around him began to fall down on top of him and you couldn’t understand how.

 _Did Taehyung do that?_ One thing for sure, it was effective as Jungkook was not chasing the two of you anymore.

“We’re nearly there! Keep running!”

For the first time today, you were crying tears of joy as you saw the familiar path you remembered when you entered these woods earlier and the sight of Taehyung’s car washed you with hope. Taehyung reached into his pocket and gave you the car key when out of nowhere Yoongi suddenly appeared and hit Taehyung’s head really hard with a log, knocking him down.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” You screamed in horror and agony.

“Sorry, brother,” Yoongi spoke as he swung the log again at Taehyung who was lying helplessly on the ground. He managed to block the hit with his right arm as he grunted in pain. Spontaneously, you searched for a sharp object around you and luckily you found a thick and sharp tree branch nearby. Yoongi was still trying to hit Taehyung but you approached him stealthily from behind. You used the last energy you had in your body, to push the sharp branch into Yoongi’s back and it went straight into his flesh. That forced him to stop attempting to hurt Taehyung more than he already had and you saw that blood began to smear his shirt. Staggering, he tried to reach for the tree branch stuck on his back with his hand but he ended up falling right to the ground. You immediately helped Taehyung to get up and walked to the car, limping. After helping Taehyung to the passenger’s seat, you started the car and drove as fast as you could and as far away as possible from the woods. You managed to get away from those monsters. And as you were driving, you couldn’t help but sob.

“I- I’m sorry I put you through all this,” Taehyung spoke weakly, voice hoarse. He was definitely in pain.

“Please, tell me, who are you people. No. What are you.”

He took his time before he answered, “We’re warlocks.”

*** THE END ***


End file.
